A device having an acceleration sensor is known. The device having an acceleration sensor includes a smartphone and a mobile phone, for example. In the device having an acceleration sensor, detected acceleration is used for a variety of control. An example in which detected acceleration is used for state control in dropping is described in Patent Literature 1. In mobile phones according to the background art including the mobile phone described in Patent Literature 1, an acceleration sensor is used to detect a state of a mobile phone itself.